The New Guy
by kickinfan321
Summary: Things start to go downhill for Lindy and wild choice happen... Join Lindy on a road of love hate and tears
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just so you know I am stopping all of my other stories I have kind of lost my love for them don't know if you have seen the last episode for kick in it season 3 (it was awesome)-I cried** (spoiler alert, don't read this last sentence if you have not seen the episode) **btw kick prevailed they kissed! **

**I do not own anything!**

**Except my life**

**Anyways I have love I didn't do it and I thought I should write my own kind of story based on the programme **

**On with the story**

**Lindy's pov:**

I was at my locker, which I shared with my twin bro, with my friends and my brother of course. We were just talking about how there this new guy is coming into school, well they were I was just thinking about some other things…

The bell rang and it knocked me of my thoughts I held onto my bag and we started to make our way to homeroom (we are in the same homeroom and classes), however suddenly I felt hot tears coming to my eyes and I ran outside before anyone could see my weak side.

I cried and cried, I couldn't get that thought out of my head the thought of last night…

_Flashback_

_I was on the stairs reading my book and Logan was in his room listening to annoying loud music._

_When suddenly my mum, who was on her phone chatting away to her boss with my dad with an eager face next to her, screamed yes that would be awesome thank you so much! Then she cut the line… and then I heard them say that we are going, we are going!_

_I was about to go ask her what was going on but then I stopped in my tracks when I heard her scream in joy we leave on the 4__th__ February which is in 2 weeks time! _

_And that was the day of my birthday…mine and Logan's…how she could…she promised she wouldn't do this again she has missed 4 of our birthdays in a row…_

_I ran down stairs and came face to face with my parents_

_I screamed at them about why they would do that, do you not love us until my dad slapped me hard on the face._

_My dad glared at me hard before telling me to shut up you rotten child, you will not tell Logan about this or else you understand!?_

_But I was too in shock to say anything, my dad had never raised a hand on me…never…_

_He slapped me again and my face turned to see my mum smirking at me._

_I just looked back into the devils eyes and weakly nodded and walked off hearing them laugh at me_

_End of flashback_

I sprinted into the girls toilets and wiped my tears away, and applied make up to that area again. Then walked into homeroom…luckily everyone was chatting away or on their phones so no-one noticed me.

I went to miss and told her I wasn't feeling well, she just marked me in and I looked at my friends and my brother knowing that I can't let the secret slip.

I just walked right to the back, sat on the window sill and listened to music while writing in my song/dance book-yep I have a song book I guess I have always been into music but never told anyone…and it is also my dance book-I choreograph.

Time ticked away…I looked at the bell to see 2 minute left I packed my things then looked at my time table

First period-Art

Second period-Music

Third period-Drama

Lunch

Fourth-P.E

Fifth-Free

Sixth-Free

Seventh- Music

I sighed and put my timetable back in my bag and as if right on cue the bell rand and I rushed away before my friends could see me.

I went into Art and sat right at the back in the corner, people piled in and seats next to me and in front of me were taken, I sighed in relief happy that I was away from them.

I was told that we are supposed to draw anything we wanted but we had to include tone to bring it to life. But I wasn't bothered so I just took out my song/dance book at wrote in there.

I occasionally saw my friends looking at me and glancing at me but I never made full eye contact for more that 5 seconds. They passed me notes asking whether I was okay but I just threw it in the bin behind me. And I occasionally got confused looks from them for doing so

I heavily sighed, I knew that it is going to be hard to ignore them…I am in some deep trouble…

Third and fourth period just continued like this- teachers didn't care about what we did, I sat alone, got notes from my friends and bro, until I had enough and I stormed out of the classroom with my bag to the cafeteria.

I was half way there, when I got pushed into my lockers (not too hard) and Logan, Garett, Deilia and Jasmine circled around me.

Jasmine looked at me but I just looked at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Jasmine shouted at me "Lindy what's wrong I thought we are your best friends why aren't you talking to us?"

Deilia that said"Lindy seriously, tell us don't you trust us?"

Garett looked at me sincerely "we tell each other everything, so why cant you tell us what's going on with you, we just want to help?"

Logan then spoke "Lindy you're my sister I know your upset please tell us what's wrong"

But nothing came out of me

Logan the shouted "Lindy! For fudge sakes say something!"

A tear trickled down my cheek

I looked up at them and said "excuse me" coldly and then pushed them to the side harshly and ran off…

**I know not the best chapter but it's a chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I AM DISCLAIMING **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

I quickly took my lunch with me and walked up all the stairs, I went to a metal door, put my lunch down, and put in a pin- my parents told me the pin when I was younger they told me they always loved to come here and I know why…

I opened the door only to meet with a medium height metal tower with metal platform and in one of them there were some sofas, a TV, a carpet and a pop corn machine, on the second one there was a sofa to look into the view, but the third one was empty. Also there was ladder in order to get up to the platforms.

I climbed up to the second one using the ladder, I sat on the creamy sofa and watched the amazing view before me, it was mesmerising…

Suddenly, I heard a door open and lock and then I heard people climbing; I was too scared to look down to see who it was. But then I didn't need to because it was only my friends and my brother.

I harshly looked at them and said "what! What do you want you know I can't tell you what's wrong so please just leave alone!"

Logan kneeled before me and took my hand into his "Lindy, just tell us the reason why you can't tell us please?!"

I looked at all of them…

I heavily sighed and then said "The reason why I can't tell you is the person who said it said or else, meaning that the person will either do something to you or me…"

They all looked at me sincerely "Lindy…"

They all hugged me for a minute and then let go.

Logan looked at me again "do you think you can tell us though I mean its not like that person or persons are here they wont know, we just want to be able to know what's happening…please…"

I sighed again and knew they were right…

I soon told them everything that happened, looking into all of their focused eyes that were on me, I could see hatred and shock and sadness.

They all hugged me again. But Logan was gone…

My eyes widened…

He was going home to mum and dad.

I quickly ran after him grabbing my things and the rest followed.

As soon as I reached home I noticed the door was open we silently went inside to find Logan crying and screaming.

I gasped.

My parents glared at me. They walked up to me and both slapped at me hard in the face, they kicked and punched me. Logan tried to help me and my friends but my parents took turns on keeping them away from me.

My dad stopped and so did my mum, they walked over to their suitcases and walked over back to me, my dad looked into my eyes "your just a worthless little b****! "Then walked off and my mum came back to me and looked in my eyes "you were just a mistake we never wanted a disgusting b**** like you!" Then she kicked me hard.

They both got into a car and drove off.

Tears streamed down my face, and my friends rushed to my side. Suddenly, my eyes started to close, the shouting off my name blurred out, until all I saw was black and the last thing I heard was call 911…

FEW HOURS LATER

My eyes slowly opened and I looked to my sides, I groaned slightly feeling pain everywhere, and also because I realised that I was in hospital…because of my parents… the people that I thought loved me….

A doctor came in and told me what happened and asked me about a few things and then left, but came back with my friends who had lots of tears streamed down their face. They screamed my name and rushed to my side (wow de ja vu much).They asked me loads of different things like whether I was okay or not, how I was feeling and stuff like that.

But then we sat in silence.

I started with something to say "so…where I and Logan are supposed to live now, now that they have left?"

Logan looked at me "Aunt Sarah is going to live with us now, she heard about what happened"

Lindy looked at Logan and just replied with a simple oh

FEW DAYS LATER

Lindy and her friends walked down the hallway, but instead of minding their own business they just looked at them intensely…mainly Lindy and Logan. But they didn't care, they knew that what happened had happened and they couldn't do anything about it and besides it's just gonna bring you down if you think about it.

But for Lindy the story was different, she couldn't get the words her own parents said to her, and the thought that maybe…just maybe… they were right…


End file.
